


"Sweetpea!"

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Dogs, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Painting, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank fucking loved his dog.





	"Sweetpea!"

_"Sweetpea! Sweetpea, what the fuck, Girl!"_

_Frank was so pissed. He had sneaked Sweetpea into the stupid apartment block that allows no pets, but he seen her at the pound and had to get her. She had looked so sad! He didn't expect her to abandon him on day 3. What a bitch._

_"Sweetpea!"Frank groaned. He noticed the door at the end of the hall open and prayed she didn't ruin anything, Frank was way to high for this shit._

_"You little shit!"Frank snapped. Red foot prints littered the apartment floor, over clothes and furniture and the persons art work. God, Frank felt like he was going to puke as he grabbed her and glanced around. He debated just bolting right then, nobody would know it was him right? That was until the bedroom door opened, displaying a half asleep man in boxer shorts. God, he was fucking beautiful, long and messy black hair, a medium frame with pale as milk skin, a pixie nose and large eyes. It took Frank a minute to realise he was staring and bit his lip._

_"I'm sorry. My dog sorta.."Frank waved his hand around before pouting at Sweetpea. God, he was so dumb getting a dog in a apartment building._

_"I'll clean it all up. I swear."_

_"Okay. You better hurry. Its acrilic. Come on girl, lets wash your little paws."He took her gently and lead her into the bathroom, leaving Frank to wonder what the fuck happened. When the man returned, he set a small bowl of water on the floor and scratched her back._

_"Shes cute."_

_"Thank you. I'm Frank."_

_"Gerard. You're right above me? I kept wondering what the footprints were."Gerard chuckled and stood up, meeting Franks eyes._

_"Hey. Weird, but do you want to go on a date with me?"_

"Sweetpea! Do not eat Gerards boot! What the fuck dude."Frank cursed as the front door shut. Oh shit. Does their four year relationship make it to late to run?

"She never eats your shit! Never, Frank. You are busy me two new pairs of shoes and a pizza!"

Frank held up his hands in surrender, grinning as Gerard took a few steps closer to peck his lips.

"I missed you."

"Me too, G."

Frank tugged him onto the bed until he could settle his head against Gerards chest, lifting his hand to draw patterns on Gerards collarbone. Gerard kissed his forehead as he drapped an arm over Franks hips, mumbling  _i love you_  against the skin. Frank looked up and kissed him, soft and slow as he relaxed into the bed before Gerard cursed and pulled away.

"Your fucking do-"

"Stop eatting Gerards pants! Give daddy G a kiss, right now!"

Sweetpea walked up as Gerard hid his face, making Frank laugh as she licked at his hands. His heart screaming  _family_  over and over again until the word didn't make any sense. Frank watched Gerard giggle and scratch her belly, smile wide & true before Frank whispered,

"Marry me."


End file.
